


Home

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Jonerys, Kissing, Talking, Waterfall, s8 fix it, the waterfall scene I needed in my life OK? OK!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: 'This, Jon thought, was not a woman to fear. This was a woman to admire. A woman to support. A woman to follow.'Jon and Daenerys sit atop the waterfall as they talk about what home means to them.A Jonerys flashfic with original artwork throughout.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a S8 fix-it fic - the waterfall scene that I needed in my life but never got. Art is done by DragonandDirewolf, check her out on Tumblr for more stuff!

..

As the clouds cracked open, the sky was set aflame. In the setting sun, orange and yellow and red stretched above them, reaching further inland than any Southerner had ever been. Jon tipped his head back until he could see the faint glimmer of stars starting to appear in the darkening skies creeping in from behind.

“We should return,” he said, “before night falls.”

“We should,” Daenerys agreed.

Neither of them moved.

From atop the waterfall, it felt as if they could see the whole world, and the whole world was just this - vast lands of ice and snow, mountains tipped with frost, vales with frozen depths. There was nothing else. It was frightening and beautiful all at once.

..

Jon’s arm was nestled around Daenerys’ shoulders as her head rested under his arm. The cascade of light from above reflected in her silver hair like a mirror, causing waves of gold to shimmer through her locks. Jon lazily pushed his fingertips into her hair and gently moved the strands, causing the glow to flicker.

“So, this is your world,” Daenerys spoke. She shivered slightly as Jon’s fingertips tickled the back of her neck. “Ice.”

“You travelled here,” Jon said, “You’ve seen the forests, the farms. We have green.”

“And ice,” she teased.

Jon smiled. “And ice,” he agreed. He glanced down the cliffside, through the grand valley before them and as far as his eyes allowed him to see. “Home must be much different to you.”

“This is my home. This and each of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“But you did not grow up here?”

Daenerys laughed, but she did not sound amused as she replied: “My Lord, I spent many years begging, but I don’t consider the streets my home.”

Jon felt himself flush and he quickly started: “Forgive me, my Grace-” but Daenerys shook her head and closed her eyes.

“No, forgive me. You couldn’t have known.”

Jon slowly dragged his fingers all the way through a lock, watching the silver strands being picked by the breeze before settling around her neck.

..

“I relied on charity. No one should have to depend on others the way my brother and I did. It changes a person.”

“It made you strong,” Jon commented.

“Whilst it broke my brother,” Daenerys said, and her tone of voice settled the matter.

Jon glanced back toward the sky and the stars. They shone brighter now as they settled in the darkness around them. The yellow from the sun had become deep red. Red like blood.

Daenerys too looked up and smiled. “Red like the comet,” she said, as if she’d known Jon’s thoughts and wanted to challenge them. At his puzzled look, she explained: “Once I was lost, I followed it. It did not lead me astray.”

“Are you sure?” Jon said, “Look where it led you.”

She laughed. “And to whom!”

“You’re getting bold.”

“Do you not like strong women, my Lord?” She slipped from under his arm and turned to face him, and Jon felt heat throb in his chest. Like heat from a fireplace, he thought. Only this one could not burn out.

Jon licked his lips. They were surprisingly dry.

“Do I frighten you?” she teased.

“Do you want to frighten me?” he asked. It was meant to be a firm statement, but seemed less so as Daenerys was pushing him backwards. Odd, he thought, as he sunk into the snow, I don’t even feel the cold.

“Some of your men-” Daenerys said.

“-They are not my men,” Jon protested.

“-fear, although they call it by another name,” she continued undisturbed by his interruption. Her hands pushed on his chest as she leaned down over him. With the sun setting behind, her face was shadowed, and her hair lit bright like a halo around her head.

..

This, he thought, was not a woman to fear. This was a woman to admire. A woman to support. A woman to follow.

“They call it caution. Be cautious of the foreign woman, they say. Let me ask you this, my Lord-” she leaned down, her face hovering just an inch above his as she asked: “Is Winterfell truly your home?”

It was not a question he was expecting. Jon took in a gulp of air and reached into the snow as if for something to hold onto, but he found only frozen ground. He could not look away - her violet eyes had him held in place. “It’s where I grew up,” he answered, but the truth they both read in what he did not say. He did not say yes.

She was right, he knew. Home is not where you grow up. It is where you make yourself. He became a man at the wall. The cold would forever follow him no matter where he went, like the fire followed Daenerys.

“I want to feel at home,” Daenerys said. “It’s true, I am foreign. There are many things I do not know. Customs I will break. People I will offend just by existing. I have been through it before. I will go through it again. Because in Kings Landing there is a child, younger than I was when I was left homeless, and that child is hungry, and alone, and begging. And before that child stands the Red Keep.” Daenerys spoke with haste, and her words were heated, so warm Jon’s face was turning red as her breath slipped across his skin.

His heart was beating quickly, so quickly he feared it might break through his chest. Daenerys above him was slowly sinking down, her body covering his, her red cape surrounding them like waves of fire.

“And in the Red Keep, people are not hungry, and they are not alone, and they do not need to beg to get by. Because they have a home, and the child does not. So I will listen to their spite, my Lord. I will go homeless until that child has a place of their own. Because that’s what breaking the wheel means.”

Jon could not breathe. Daenerys nose pressed to his, her hair falling across his face, her lips hovering his, her breathing warm and heavy akin his. “Your Grace,” he said, and Daenerys eyes shut. “Your Grace,” he said again, reaching up to cup her cheeps. The snow on his hands melted instantly, running down her cheeks like tears. “Daenerys,” he said.

Her eyes fluttered open.

“You are home,” he said, “my Queen.”

Perhaps it was snow, perhaps the tears were real. He could not tell as they kissed. But he could still sense the bright halo around her head, even as the sun set and darkness gathered around them, even then she was their light.

..


End file.
